Sentimientos Tras Orgullo
by ClownDoll
Summary: Sonrisas sin alegría, sexo sin compromiso... cuando el dolor no le permitía abrir su corazón, y el temor a enamorarse permanecía latente, es cuando apareció él... 'Fuiste un misterio que se presentó de forma repentina frente a mí. Un misterio que buscó descifrar el 'enigma' que me puse como máscara... ¿Puedes salvarme acaso de este caos'
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos tras orgullo**

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi x Oikawa Tooru**

Hola a todos, aquí de regreso (después de muchos siglos)

Hace un tiempo atrás me encontraba escribiendo un rol universitario en un grupo con muchas personas, y esta pareja se fue dando de forma natural. Me gustó el desarrollo de la historia, pero lamentablemente me quedé sola debido a que mi compañera tuvo que dejar el grupo. La historia quedó inconclusa, pero muchas ideas llegaban a mi cabeza.

Así fue como una buena amiga me dio la idea de adaptarlo y convertirlo en fanfic (gracias Charlie, por autorizarme a usar nuestro rol), buscando plasmar las ideas para completar esta historia… espero no decepcionarte Pequitas.

Y asumo que tengo miedo de publicar esta primera parte y luego verme atada de manos más adelante… Nico-chan, espero no decepcionarte también. No Prometo nada (porque odio las promesas) pero daré lo mejor para terminarla.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Cualquier comentario y/o crítica será bien recibida. Todo cuenta cuando se trata de crecer como escritor.

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes de Haikyuu! Pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.

La historia se sitúa en un contexto universitario, donde los protagonistas son Oikawa Tooru y Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Oikawa y Ushijima no se conocen en este universo. Pero si tienen relación con aquellos que fueron sus compañeros de equipo en el manga… otra cosa, aquí no juegan voleibol.

Así como dije antes, los protagonistas son Oikawa y Ushijima, quienes se verán envueltos en situaciones que los llevarán a involucrarse más y más, conociendo sus secretos y enamorándose… el ushioi es un hecho. Aquellas personas que no les guste esta pareja, simplemente ignoren este fic y no lo lean.

 **Capítulo 1**

Era el mediodía de un viernes cualquiera, cuando Oikawa Tooru salía del salón.

Acababa de terminar su clase de química general 2, y mientras salía se despedía con una cálida sonrisa dedicada a las chicas de su salón.

A pesar de llevar una vida relativamente normal como estudiante universitario, el trabajo parcial que tenía como modelo, había atraído más admiradoras de las que hubiera querido imaginar.

Fue a la cafetería y pidió un café pequeño y un muffin de arándanos. Considerando que el lugar estaba lleno, prefirió pedir solo algo para llevar y así no tener que quedarse.

Comía sin prisa, mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Tiró el vaso ya vacío y el envoltorio del muffin, antes de entrar al edificio.

Aún quedaba unas dos horas antes de tener su clase de biología integral; por lo que pedir un libro de química para estudiar, no era una mala idea.

Dejó su mochila en uno de los casilleros que estaban en la entrada de la sala de estudios, y llevó solo un cuaderno, un lápiz de grafito, una goma de borrar, un estuche y una calculadora; la cual dejó sobre un cubículo vacío.

Ya teniendo un puesto ocupado, fue hasta una de las secciones que frecuentaba desde que ingresó a la universidad.

Después de buscar en varios estantes, pudo encontrar uno de los libros que su profesor de química recomendaba para lectura complementaria. Tomó el libro y regresó al cubículo que había ''reservado'' anteriormente.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa, se quitó el polerón gris pálido que llevaba y lo puso en el respaldo de la silla; quedando con una camiseta polo roja, sus jeans negros y zapatillas converse rojas, a juego con su camiseta.

Tomó el estuche que llevaba y sacó de este un par de anteojos, y se los puso antes de abrir el libro que tenía frente a él.

''Te odio, Chang''

Maldecía al autor de esa biblia de química que acababa de abrir. Y tomando lápiz y papel, se dedicó a resolver ejercicios de redox.

Aunque el contenido no era difícil, según su profesor; de igual forma se le hacía un poco más complicado de lo normal, resolver los ejercicios que estaba revisando en el libro. Falta de práctica, tal vez.

Después de resolver un par de páginas con ejercicios redox, y de nomenclaturas, pensó en detenerse y descansar un momento.

Se quitó los lentes y estiró los brazos, antes de dejarlos caer sobre la mesa. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared y sabiendo que aún tenía tiempo antes de su siguiente clase; recargó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos para dormitar unos minutos.

…

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando escuchó una voz grave cerca de su oído, extrañamente agradable.

''Hey, no deberías dormir aquí''

-Nh?-

Abrió los ojos con pereza y cubrió su boca para ahogar un bostezo. Frotó sus ojos a medida que levantaba la cabeza, intentando despertar.

-¿Quién…?-

Estaba dispuesto a preguntar por la identidad de quien lo había despertado, pero éste ya se había retirado. Solo pudo verlo a la distancia: un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, postura firme y fuerte…totalmente imponente.

Suspiró resignado a dar gracias al aire, y miró la hora en su celular.

-¡Mierda!-

Para su mala suerte, se había pasado de la hora y la clase de biología integral había comenzado hace veinte minutos.

Rápidamente devolvió el libro a su librero y tomó sus cosas para ponerlas en su mochila. Corrió hasta el edificio que estaba en frente de la biblioteca, rogando para que la profesora le perdonara el atraso y lo dejara entrar.

Pero no.

-Maldita Yanagi-sensei… no le costaba nada dejarme pasar… ya verá cuando llegue el periodo de evaluaciones al cuerpo docente- ríe internamente, con la clara intención de vengarse de su profesora.

Después de asumir que no podría entrar a la clase, no tenía mucho más que hacer en la universidad. Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, y se aproximaba la hora de su jornada laboral.

Salió del barrio universitario y fue a la parada de buses más cercana. Minutos después subió al autobús que lo llevaría hasta la agencia para la cual trabajaba.

El camino en si no era tan largo. Solo unos treinta minutos en bus hasta el estudio. Pero ese día se le hizo más corto que de costumbre… el efecto que generaba saber que el fin de semana daba inicio, tal vez.

Al llegar al estudio, saludó con una cálida sonrisa a los miembros de ese equipo de trabajo que lo había acogido como uno más, y le hicieron sentir a gusto en esa ciudad que le resultó desconocida a su llegada.

Se acercó a una de las encargadas del staff y habló con ella para consultar sobre el tema de esa semana; a lo que la mujer le comentó que ese día modelaría ropa interior.

Escuchó y acató cada una de las indicaciones que le dio la encargada. Fue a los vestidores y se vistió con las primeras prendas que le entregaron, y se cubrió con una bata. Luego pasó a maquillaje, antes de pasar a la zona del montaje; donde estaba todo ambientado como una habitación de paredes claras.

Ya estando junto al staff, se quitó la bata para dejarla en una silla y se acercó a la zona donde estaba montada la habitación.

Escuchó las instrucciones del fotógrafo, y se acomodó en primera instancia, a un lado de la ventana, con la vista fija en el exterior, solo luciendo unos boxers negros y una camisa blanca, la cual iba abierta; dejando su pecho semi descubierto.

Soltó un suspiró y se mentalizó para adoptar el papel que le habían dado. Posó como le indicaron y su mirada se mantuvo seria, pero con un aire de sensualidad, que cautivaba a las féminas del grupo de trabajo.

A medida que los flashes se hicieron presentes, y las indicaciones del fotógrafo variaban, fue cambiando de posición; posando con la otra modelo, quien lucía un bello conjunto burdeo de encajes.

Adoptando el papel de "amante", y siguiendo las instrucciones, debía actuar como alguien que intenta seducir a la mujer que desea.

-Eso es, Tooru... ¡Debes hacerle ver todo el deseo que ella despierta en ti!- dice el fotógrafo sin dejar de tomar fotografías.

Fueron a la cama, y se acomodó sobre ella, fingiendo besarla con deseo. Pero ambos, tan inmersos en su papel, desbordaban sensualidad, al punto de hacerles creer a todos, que terminarían haciendo el amor en ese mismo instante

Y para las últimas fotos, aún sobre la cama, debía mirar fijamente a la cámara. Pero antes de eso, sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de un chico que se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Pudo reconocerlo apenas. Sin perder la intensidad de su mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa, en una expresión que mezclaba sensualidad y lujuria... solo un momento... solo un segundo... y sus ojos se desviaron a la cámara, para que le tomaran la foto.

Después de eso, se separó de la chica y, recuperando su expresión habitual, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Agradeció a todos por su buen trabajo y agradeció por las felicitaciones recibidas, antes de ir a vestirse a los camerinos.

Mientras caminaba, repasaba la sesión en su mente. Pero sobre todo la intensidad en esos esos oscuros ojos que parecían absorberlo desde el otro extremo de la sala.

No había duda. Era el chico de la biblioteca que nuevamente se cruzaba en su camino.

Desconocía la razón por la que estaba en el estudio ese día y se preguntaba si volvería a verlo de nuevo, o si llegaría siquiera a tener una conversación normal con él.

Solo el tiempo le daría la respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentimientos tras orgullo**

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi x Oikawa Tooru**

Hola a todos.

Aquí está el capítulo dos, donde se muestra un poco del segundo personaje en cuestión. Primero quise plasmar las perspectivas de cada uno, y por separado; ante un encuentro que en el fondo ambos esperan tener.

Disculpen por la tardanza al publicar.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Los personajes de Haikyuu! Pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.

-La historia se sitúa en un contexto universitario, donde los protagonistas son Oikawa Tooru y Ushijima Wakatoshi.

-Oikawa y Ushijima no se conocen en este universo. Pero si tienen relación con aquellos que fueron sus compañeros de equipo en el manga… otra cosa, aquí no juegan voleibol (al menos los protagonistas).

-Así como dije antes, los protagonistas son Oikawa y Ushijima, quienes se verán envueltos en situaciones que los llevarán a involucrarse más y más, conociendo sus secretos y enamorándose… el ushioi es un hecho. Aquellas personas que no les guste esta pareja, simplemente ignoren este fic y no lo lean.

 **Capítulo 2**

Abrió los ojos lentamente ante un rayo de sol que inundaba la habitación, filtrándose entre las cortinas.

Ya era tarde, y no había asistido a las clases de la mañana, aunque en el fondo no le preocupaba del todo. Si bien sus profesores pasaban lista cada día, no le daban mucha importancia; sobre todo cuando se trataba de un alumno que tenía buenos resultados en sus exámenes e informes.

Además, ya se encontraba en un periodo de prácticas, donde no era obligatorio asistir a la facultad; salvo para presentar algún examen. Lo demás eran los informes que debía enviar por correo a su docente tutor.

Se levantó sin apuro y después de una ducha, se vistió de manera semiformal, con jeans oscuros, zapatillas negras, camiseta blanca y chaqueta beige.

Tomó un par de cuadernos, que guardó en su bolso junto con su fiel calculadora y un par de lápices; para salir de la residencia y dirigirse a la biblioteca de la universidad.

Pasó por una cafetería, donde compró un capuchino y un rollo de canela, el cual fue comiendo por el camino.

Entró a la biblioteca, pensando en repasar un poco sobre estadística bayesiana, la cual era una de sus asignaturas optativas que no pudo tomar el semestre anterior, y que debía tomar si es que no quería retrasarse con sus materias.

A esas alturas de su etapa universitaria, ya se le presentaban ofertas de trabajo en uno que otro centro de práctica que visitaba como pasante. Sus excelentes calificaciones y su impecable desempeño eran su mejor carta de presentación, que le abrían paso al mundo laboral incluso antes de terminar sus estudios.

Sin embargo, aún carecía de tiempo suficiente como para aceptar las ofertas recibidas. Por un lado estaban sus prácticas y los deberes que tenía con su docente tutor, además de los exámenes que debía presentar cada quince días en la facultad.

Por otro lado estaba su vida social, la cual no iba a dejar de lado por una oportunidad de trabajo. Después de terminar la preparatoria y dejar su pueblo por tener una vida universitaria en la capital, pocos eran los amigos que quedaban en su lista. ''Pocos pero buenos'', a su parecer; y así como ellos estaban para él, él igual estaba para ellos.

A pesar de su apariencia seria y antisocial, era un amigo leal; sobre todo con aquel que se preocupaba de visitarlo todas las semanas.

Tendou Satori era el único con la paciencia suficiente como para estar con él. Debido a eso, el moreno aceptaba sus invitaciones a salir, sin importar el lugar. Fue así como terminó visitando lugares tan diferentes, como una cancha multiuso para un juego nocturno de volei; así como un bar donde terminaría besándose con alguna linda chica interesada en nada más que su aspecto físico.

Llegó a la biblioteca, dejó su bolso en un casillero y llevó lo necesario hasta un cubículo apartado, donde pudiera estudiar en silencio.

Se adentró en uno de los pasillos, buscando un libro que le sirviera para estudiar, mientras en su mente repasaba casos aplicables al criterio de Jeffreys.

Después de tomar un libro y salir del pasillo, se cruzó con un chico de cabello castaño desordenado y lentes, quien cargaba un grueso libro de química y se dirigía a un cubículo no muy lejos de ahí. Mismo chico que vio, horas después, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa de su cubículo, aparentemente dormido.

Ese tipo de comportamiento, aunque fuera normal entre los estudiantes que frecuentaban la biblioteca; no le parecía del todo correcto, ya que a su parecer ese lugar era para estudiar y no para dormir.

-Hey – lo llamó cuando estuvo más cerca del cubículo, pero al no recibir respuesta se acercó a la oreja ajena y le susurró - No deberías dormir aquí-

Se apartó cuando sintió al chico removerse y abrir los ojos con pereza. Un bostezo le siguió después, al momento que empezó a frotar tus ojos.

Con el joven ya despierto, no tenía más que hacer ahí. Se alejó sin decir nada y se fue hasta el mesón de la bibliotecaria, para sellar el libro y así llevarlo consigo.

Estaba en eso cuando vio al chico corriendo para sacar su mochila de un casillero, llenarlo con sus materiales y así salir rápidamente del edificio. Sin duda iba bastante apresurado, como para creer que iba retrasado a alguna clase importante.

Las reacciones de aquel chico le habían resultado graciosas, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Solo lo observó en silencio cuando salió de la biblioteca.

Recordó que tenía que ir a una empresa de modas, para entregar un informe de proyecciones macroeconómicas, así que decidió volver a su dormitorio para dejar el libro y lo que no fuera a necesitar. Una vez ahí, dejó el libro sobre su escritorio, tomó un bolso donde puso un computador portátil y una carpeta con dos copias del informe.

Fue al estacionamiento de la residencia, donde estaba su Renault Symbol 2016 color negro. Subió y dejó el bolso en el asiento del copiloto. Encendió la radio después de darle el primer contacto al motor, puso el reproductor en aleatorio y le dio marcha al vehículo; para salir de la zona residencial, en dirección a la agencia de modas cuyo nombre y domicilio tenía registrado en su celular.

Al llegar al área comercial de la capital, se estacionó cerca de un edificio de apenas tres pisos y de un color poco llamativo. Un tanto irónico para tratarse de una agencia de modas.

Pero tenía entendido que era una agencia pequeña que apenas llevaba unos meses de haber iniciado y las personas que trabajaban ahí, eran un equipo que buscaba innovar y surgir de forma independiente; lo cual se rescataba.

Entró sin prisa y se abrió paso por el corredor. Siguiendo las indicaciones, debía llegar al final del pasillo; donde estaba la oficina de recursos humanos y finanzas. Ignoró las miradas de quienes notaron su llegada y tocó la puerta, para ser atendido por una mujer de edad madura, quien recibió el informe y los detalles que pudiera mencionar.

Cuando ya pensaba en retirarse, la mujer lo invitó a presenciar una sesión de fotos que estaba en desarrollo en el segundo piso. Y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea, la mujer insistió en que se quedara y que por una vez presenciara la belleza que promovía la agencia. Al final no pudo seguir negándose, así que accedió a seguirla hasta el estudio donde se llevaba a cabo la sesión.

Era una sala mediana, ambientada con colores claros, cámaras y luces ubicadas en puntos estratégicos. Unas chicas, asistentes al parecer, le ofrecieron un lugar al lado del fotógrafo principal. Tomó asiento y esperó a que los modelos se presentaran para la segunda ronda de la sesión.

Según los comentarios de los presentes, la primera parte había resultado un éxito y que esperaban con ansias la segunda ronda, manifestando su admiración por el modelo que debía presentarse a continuación.

Si bien no entendía del todo la forma de hablar de los miembros del staff; comprendía que esa persona debía ser buena en su trabajo, pero no lo pudo corroborar hasta cuando vio a los dos jóvenes que se presentarían. No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de ver como se ponían en medio del escenario y empezaron a posar frente a la cámara.

Vaya determinación mostraba el chico que había empezado a modelar sin compañía en ese momento. Minutos después logró reconocer al joven, quien resultó ser el mismo que había sorprendido en la biblioteca mientras dormía en un cubículo. Pero ahora lucía distinto a como lo vio en la tarde.

No era el maquillaje ni la ropa, lo que le hacía ver diferente… era la actitud que mostraba estando frente a la cámara.

Escuchó a la mayoría de las chicas presentes murmurando y suspirando por el castaño. Ese comportamiento no le agradó, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuó observando al chico, desde sus pies; subiendo por sus piernas, muy bien formadas; y la ropa que llevaba puesta, la cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Su pecho pálido al descubierto, y sus ojos… en ellos se podía ver la sensualidad que intentaba transmitir, logrando su objetivo sin problemas.

Un par de fotos más, y una chica se sumó a la sesión. La modelo usaba un bello conjunto de encajes, el cual la hacía resaltar su figura.

Cualquier hombre habría quedado prendando ante un cuerpo como el de aquella mujer. Sin embargo, toda su atención estaba puesta en el castaño; quien cambiaba constantemente de posición, hasta que se acomodó sobre la chica en la cama que estaba en medio de la escenografía. Estando en esa pose, podía apreciar su cuerpo con mayor detalle.

Sin duda dejaba salir todo el deseo que un amante podía mostrar por una mujer. La forma de actuar de ambos, tan apasionada pero natural a la vez, lograba impresionar a todos los presentes.

Fue entonces que escuchó al fotógrafo pedirle al modelo que mirase a la cámara; y en ese preciso momento, sus ojos se encontraron. El joven le dedicó una mirada franca y ardiente, que le hizo estremecer.

Aunque no lo demostrara, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió el peso de la mirada del castaño. Como si supiera que no había sido casualidad… como si deliberadamente el modelo hubiese querido mirarlo por un segundo, antes de desviar sus ojos a la cámara.

La sesión terminó después de esa última captura al rostro del chico, y todos empezaron a moverse por el set; desarmando la escenografía y dejar el estudio listo para el siguiente montaje.

Con la sesión finalizada, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí; así que se levantó con clara intención de retirarse, pero fue detenido por el mismo fotógrafo, quien le hacía una seña con la mano.

-Tooru olvidó su bata ¿Puedes llevársela?- dijo el hombre mientras le entrega la prenda.

-Creo que se equivoca de persona, señor- dijo con toda calma- no soy parte del staff.

-Pero vas de salida ¿no?- cuestionó el hombre- el camerino de Tooru queda de camino a la escalera- insiste- tiene una estrella verde agua con el número 1 en la puerta.

Finalmente accedió a hacer el encargo, después de todo; solo se trataba de una bata.

Salió del set y caminó por el pasillo, pensando que se encontraría con ese chico que, en un solo día, había logrado captar su atención con aquellos cambios de actitud.

No iba a negarlo. Le despertaba curiosidad, y aunque no lo demostrara; esperaba poder verlo nuevamente.

Así fue como terminó frente a la puerta del camerino del castaño, esperando a que éste abriera y diera paso a su tercer encuentro… quién sabía si sería el último o no.

Ya lo averiguaría después.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y bien, terminó el segundo capítulo. Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza al publicarlo (Hace muchas reverencias)

Ahora la historia sigue cuando ellos comienzan a interactuar, y también se viene la aparición de otros personajes.

Me disculpo ante cualquier falta ortográfica o en la redacción que se presente. Asumo que aún me falta por mejorar mi forma de escribir.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y gracias por leer hasta el final.

Matta ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimientos tras orgullo**

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi x Oikawa Tooru**

Hola a todos.

Perdón por mi ausencia todo este tiempo, pero el trabajo, problemas en casa y un resfriado; me mantuvieron lejos del computador estas últimas semanas. Pero tenía presente que debía seguir con la historia. De verdad no quiero dejarla inconclusa.

Aquí está el capítulo tres, donde se muestra ya las primeras interacciones entre los personajes principales.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Los personajes de Haikyuu! Pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.

-La historia se sitúa en un contexto universitario, donde los protagonistas son Oikawa Tooru y Ushijima Wakatoshi.

-Oikawa y Ushijima no se conocen en este universo. Pero si tienen relación con aquellos que fueron sus compañeros de equipo en el manga… otra cosa, aquí no juegan voleibol (al menos los protagonistas).

-Así como dije antes, los protagonistas son Oikawa y Ushijima, quienes se verán envueltos en situaciones que los llevarán a involucrarse más y más, conociendo sus secretos y enamorándose… el ushioi es un hecho. Aquellas personas que no les guste esta pareja, simplemente ignoren este fic y no lo lean.

 **Capítulo 3**

Ya estando en la soledad de su camerino, pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio y sonreír al saber que había hecho un buen trabajo; y que el fotógrafo estaba más que conforme con lo exigido.

Caminó hacia el espejo con la idea de quitarse el maquillaje, pero se detuvo al notar que solo llevaba puesta la camisa sobre sus hombros.

Recordó entonces que se había quitado la bata para dejarla en su butaca, y en su apuro por volver a cambiarse, la había olvidado en el set.

Pensó en ir a buscarla después de cambiarse, pero sus acciones fueron interrumpidas en cuanto sintió la puerta sonar.

Sin preocuparse de cerrar la camisa o ponerse algo más, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió; encontrándose con el chico de la biblioteca.

-¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Tú eres el que necesita algo- respondió mientras le mostraba la bata que cargaba consigo.

-Justo pensaba en ir por ella después de vestirme- dijo al ver la bata y volvió a adentrarse en su camerino – adelante, puedes pasar y dejarla en el colgador – tomó sus pantalones para empezar a vestirse.

Con la autorización del castaño, entró y cerró la puerta para dejar la bata en el colgador de pared que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Miró de reojo al modelo mientras se vestía. Podía ver su torso al descubierto y por un momento se preguntó si sería agradable al tacto. Pero sus dudas se esfumaron al escuchar su celular sonando.

Tomó el teléfono y se giró, mirando la pared.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó a la persona que le hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

En el fondo, no estaba prestando verdadera atención a las palabras de su interlocutor. Estaba más concentrado en la presencia del chico que estaba a sus espaldas vistiéndose.

Se giró nuevamente y pudo verlo mientras cambiaba la camisa por una camiseta, las piernas descubiertas por un pantalón y zapatillas.

El joven se sentó frente al espejo para quitarse el maquillaje y ponerse sus lentes. Volviendo a la apariencia que mostraba habitualmente fuera de la agencia.

Dicho cambio en el aspecto del castaño llamó mucho más la atención del moreno; quien pensaba que lucía tan distinto y que era increíble cómo era capaz de adoptar una apariencia y una actitud tan diferente en un solo día. Sus distintas facetas eran un completo misterio para él.

Cortó la llamada, sin dar una respuesta efectiva a quien preguntaba por un compromiso familiar, y guardó su celular al notar que el castaño ya estaba listo para salir.

-¿Listo?- preguntó al verle guardar su celular-

-Sí, ya acabé- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para salir-

-Está bien, yo igual voy de salida- salió después y cerró la puerta con llave

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges?- preguntó con toda calma

-Voy a la residencia de la universidad- se puso el polerón y colgó su mochila al hombro mientras bajaban por la escalera- ¿Y tú?

-Me dirijo al mismo lugar. Te llevo- busca las llaves del auto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-

-Creo que me vendría bien un aventón- dijo mientras hacía una seña de despedida a quienes se encontraba de camino a la salida de la agencia-

Al salir, el castaño estiró los brazos al cielo; en un signo de cansancio y entusiasmo a la vez.

-Fue un día pesado- dice al momento que bajó los brazos- a todo esto, gracias por haberme despertado en la tarde.

-Por nada. Estarías molestando si continuabas durmiendo allá- contestó al agradecimiento ajeno-

-Soy Oikawa Tooru. En la agencia me dicen Tooru- le acercó una mano- puedes decirme como e parezca mejor- le guiña un ojo de forma coqueta-

-Ushijima Wakatoshi, estudio ciencias actuariales- estrechó su mano, sin hacer caso al gesto del castaño- Oikawa está bien- dijo al momento que soltó su mano-

-Okey… Waka-chan- dijo, restándole importancia a la reacción ajena- ¿Y qué hacías en la agencia hoy?

-Llevo la cuentas y proyecciones estimadas de la agencia- contestó mientras caminaba hacia el auto- al parecer la dueña es conocida de mi familia, o algo así-

-Ya veo. Así que hay negocios familiares de por medio- dijo siguiendo los pasos del moreno hasta llegar al otro lado del auto-

El moreno quitó el seguro de las puertas y ambos subieron al vehículo. Segundos después, emprendieron el camino de regreso a la residencia.

-¿Y qué hacías en la biblioteca esta tarde, aparte de dormir? – dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento hacia la avenida-

-Bueno, no iba precisamente a dormir- dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño levemente- solo intentaba repasar un poco de química, para no olvidar lo que vimos en clases-

-¿Qué estudias?- cambia la marcha y acelera un poco-

-Bioquímica- dijo quitándose los lentes un momento para frotarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano-

-Bioquímica…- repitió pensativo mientras gira hacia la izquierda-

-Sí, bioquímica. No era mi primera opción, pero me gusta

-Comprendo- no quiso preguntar al respecto. Prefería mantener discreción con él, considerando que apenas se estaban conociendo-

-Sí- se acomodó nuevamente los lentes- por cierto, gracias por llevarme. Si no fuera por ti, seguiría esperando un bus en la parada.

-No es nada. Vamos al mismo sitio, después de todo

-Tienes razón-mueve un poco sus hombros, intentando relajarse- pero igual debe ser genial tener tu propio auto. Yo apenas tengo para pagar el tren o el bus- confiesa con un deje de humor en su tono de voz.

-Pero tienes tu trabajo. ¿No has considerado ahorrar para comprar uno?

-Si… llevo tiempo trabajando ahí. Pero en este momento me encuentro ahorrando para otro proyecto que tengo en mente. Es todo

-Comprendo. Tienes tus prioridades- se detiene en un semáforo, y mientras esperaba la luz verde, saca un cigarrillo de un compartimento que tenía para llevarlo a su boca y encenderlo rápidamente

-Sí… ¡hey!- al notar que había encendido el cigarrillo, rápidamente se lo quitó-

-¿Qué haces?- frunce el ceño-

-No es bueno que fumes en el interior del auto- abre la ventana y lo lanza a la calle-

Aquella acción desconcertó al moreno, pues no acostumbraba a que los demás se acercaran demasiado. Sin embargo ignoró el gesto del castaño y tomó otro cigarrillo para llevarlo a su boca.

Ante aquella acción, el otro no pudo hacer más que suspirar resignado y abrió un poco más la ventana para que el aire circulara y no se llenara de humo el interior del vehículo.

-¿Tanto te molesta el humo?

-Solo...no me gusta ver a la gente fumando... disculpa si te molesté con mi reacción- dice mirando las luces y edificios que se extendían hasta el cielo capitalino.

-Está bien- vio de reojo la expresión nostálgica del castaño, por lo que en silencio accedió a apagar el cigarrillo-

El castaño soltó un suspiro al recordar ese mismo tipo de peleas con otro moreno, que ahora estaba lejos de su vida. Apretó los párpados un segundo, antes de recobrar su postura tranquila.

-Waka-chan… ¿Podrías dejarme en la parada siguiente? Quiero pasar a comprar algo a la tienda. No tienes que esperarme.

-No hay problema. Yo también necesito comprar algunas cosas-

Si bien, no era del todo cierto lo que decía, en el fondo no quería perder de vista a su acompañante. Le preocupaba un poco lo que pudiera hacer él solo de noche por esos lados.

Se detuvieron en una esquina y bajaron para ir la tienda de 24 horas que tenían cerca. El castaño revisó la hora en su celular, antes de entrar a la tienda.

Cada quien tomó un canasto metálico y recorrieron los pasillos, revisando la mercadería en venta.

-¿Qué vas a comprar?- preguntó el moreno mientras ponía una bolsa de papas fritas en su canasto

-Solo unas cosas… papel higiénico, pasta de dientes, snacks para comer, semillas para Momiji, pan de leche- respondió con toda calma al momento que tomaba una caja de pasta dental

-¿Quién es Momiji?- preguntó sin titubeos mientras echaba una caja de galletas al canasto

-¿Momiji?...- lo mira curioso- bueno… es mi novia- dice con tono coqueto y divertido- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te despierta curiosidad?

-No realmente. Aunque es inusual alimentar a una novia con semillas- dijo al ver que el castaño ponía algunas bolsas con semillas de girasol sin sal- Normalmente las sacas a cenar a algún sitio donde comer, un restaurante por ejemplo-

-¿Es lo que harías tú, Waka-chan?- toma dos paquetes de pan de leche y dos paquetes de pan de melón para dejarlos caer en su canasto-

-Exactamente. Es lo que haría- dijo algo fastidiado al recordar las tantas veces que se vio en la obligación de llevar a sus citas a lugares como el antes mencionado, previo a un encuentro más íntimo-

-Ya veo… entonces ¿Waka-chan tiene novia?- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la caja-

-No- dijo secamente mientras lo seguía- no me gusta estar con la misma persona dos veces- esperó que el castaño dejara las cosas pasar por la registradora- resulta aburrido verlas de nuevo, una vez tienes sexo con ellas, sienten que ya tienen derecho sobre ti. Es molesto.

-Comprendo… así que solo se trata de aventuras de una noche- pagó por su compra y tomó sus bolsas, esperando que el moreno hiciera lo mismo-

-Exacto- pasó la mercadería por la caja- solo un poco de sexo casual, o algo así decía Tendou- ignoró la mirada que le dedicó la cajera cuando recibió su dinero, y tomó sus bolsas.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y volvieron al auto. Dejaron las bolsas en el maletero y retomaron camino hasta la residencia.

-Gracias Waka-chan- dijo mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad-

-¿Por qué?- cerró la puerta y ajustó su cinturón, antes de ponerse en marcha-

-Por ser sincero con alguien que apenas conoces- saca un paquete de gomitas ácidas y lo abre- muchas personas no confesarían eso, si no fuera una broma… pero algo me hace pensar que no mientes- saca una gomita y la mira- Waka-chan resultó ser más interesante de lo que creía- esbozó un sonrisa en una expresión divertida y se lleva la gomita a la boca-

-No soy interesante- giró hacia la derecha- tú si lo eres - confesó mientras encendía la radio y lo conectaba por bluetooth con su celular-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso de que el interesante soy yo?- se acomoda de costado en el asiento, para poder mirarlo y se apoya en su mano- solo soy un simple estudiante de bioquímica, con un trabajo part time.

-De todos modos siento que eres un completo misterio. No logro comprender nada de lo que haces- le puso _play_ a la canción ''Man of devotion'' de Fools garden-

-No es algo que debas entender… si te preocupas por entender a los demás, podrías pasar una vida entera sin conseguirlo- saca otra gomita y la come- lo mejor es disfrutar de su compañía, en lugar de buscar entender a los demás… ¿No lo crees así, Waka-chan?-

El moreno asintió en respuesta a las palabras que el castaño había dicho y vio de reojo, como cambiaba de posición, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana; mientras comía sus gomitas. Y aunque las palabras que siguieron a continuación las hubiera dicho en voz baja, pudo oírlas claramente.

 _La verdad… yo me cansé de buscar entender a las demás personas… así como creer en ellas._

Se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo y observó con detenimiento al otro joven. Su postura denotaba cansancio, y por un momento pudo jurar que vio en sus ojos un brillo que evidenciaba dolor y nostalgia.

Desconocía qué había ocurrido en el pasado, que le llevó a desconfiar de los demás. Pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Ese chico sin duda era un misterio que había llamado su atención, y estaba dispuesto a descifrarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y bueno, asumiendo mi demora, me pondré en campaña para seguir con el capítulo cuatro.

Dentro de mis reflexiones en cuanto a los personajes, me disculpo si sienten que son muy ooc. Pero no quise cambiar el comportamiento que mi compañera de rol le dio a su personaje y, por otro lado, asumo que quise plasmar una faceta más sensual e insegura en Oikawa. En posible que en capítulos donde se muestre el pasado de Oikawa, se pueda ver el comportamiento que suele mostrar en la historia original.

Espero que sea de su agrado la forma en que se va dando la historia. Y si no, espero sus tomatazos (?)

Si se aprecia alguna falta ortográfica o en la redacción, me disculpo por ello.

Gracias por leer hasta el final.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sentimientos tras orgullo**

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi x Oikawa Tooru**

Hola a todos.

Perdón por ausentarme. Sé que la excusa agrava la falta; así que evitaré andar con rodeos.

Aquí está el capítulo cuatro, esperando que tengan piedad de esta mortal y no la condenen por haber tardado en asomarse por estos lados.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Los personajes de Haikyuu! Pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.

-La historia se sitúa en un contexto universitario, donde los protagonistas son Oikawa Tooru y Ushijima Wakatoshi.

-Oikawa y Ushijima no se conocen en este universo. Pero si tienen relación con aquellos que fueron sus compañeros de equipo en el manga… otra cosa, aquí no juegan voleibol (al menos los protagonistas).

-Así como dije antes, los protagonistas son Oikawa y Ushijima, quienes se verán envueltos en situaciones que los llevarán a involucrarse más y más, conociendo sus secretos y enamorándose… el ushioi es un hecho. Aquellas personas que no les guste esta pareja, simplemente ignoren este fic y no lo lean.

 **Capítulo 4**

 _La verdad… yo me cansé de buscar entender a las demás personas… así como creer en ellas._

Esa frase quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza mientras manejaba. Habían pasado apenas diez minutos de que había llegado a la residencia, y ya se encontraba de camino a una cita que por poco había olvidado.

Recordó el momento cuando estaban próximos a llegar. Como las canciones cambiaban en el reproductor. Como la expresión del castaño cambió cuando supo que estaban llegando a la residencia.

-¿No bajarás Waka-chan?- preguntó mientras desajustaba su cinturón, al ver que el moreno no se movía después de haber detenido el vehículo. No tardó en darse cuenta- ya veo… solo venías de pasada.

Observó cómo el castaño extraía un trozo de papel y un lápiz, para anotar algo con dificultad, y entregárselo.

-Es mi número de teléfono, por si algún día te aburres y deseas conversar… o puedes encontrarme en la habitación 309- sale del auto y lo mira- ¿Puedes abrir el maletero? Necesito sacar mis compras.

Tomó el papel y lo guardó en su cajetilla de cigarrillos, para luego abrir el maletero a petición del castaño. Dejó que sacara sus cosas y cerrar el maletero.

Puso el auto en marcha y pudo ver como el castaño se despedía con una seña, antes de adentrarse al edificio residencial.

Sinceramente había perdido el interés en la cita que tenía, pero no era una persona que dejara un compromiso sin cumplir a último minuto.

Después de ese encuentro, se reunió con la mujer que le esperaba en un restaurant; cuya reservación había sido solicitada días atrás.

Comieron mientras hablaban de temas varios y poco relevantes para él, antes de pagar la cuenta y dirigirse a un hotel cercano, donde concluirían su cita.

En aquella habitación no tardaron en resonar los gemidos y el sonido de la unión de ambos cuerpos, ávidos de calor y placer.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio residencial, el castaño se adentraba en su habitación.

-Tadaima…- dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa y se acerca a una jaula que tenía sobre una mesita de rincón- hola Momiji ¿Me extrañaste?- sonríe al ver a su pequeño hámster café que corría en su ruedita- ya llegó papá, y te trajo tus semillas; tal y como prometió en la mañana.

Mientras sacaba las cosas que había comprado y las guardaba en sus respectivos lugares, le hablaba al pequeño roedor. Sacó unas semillas y las dejó en el recipiente que contenía la comida del hámster en la jaula.

Terminó de ordenar todo y se fue al baño. Después de confirmar que tenía toalla a mano, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha para lavar bien su cuerpo, dejando que el líquido lo relajara y quitara el sudor de su piel.

Después de la ducha, se secó bien antes de ponerse sus boxers y una camiseta negra.

Encendió la computadora, puso el reproductor de música, dejando reproducir todas sus carpetas en modo aleatorio, a un volumen moderado.

Sacó al roedor de la jaula y lo dejó sobre la cama para que se desplazara por esta. Jugó un rato con él y le daba a comer semillas de vez en cuando.

Esa criatura era lo más cercano a un amigo. Y sabía que aunque no pudiera hablar, le escuchaba y eso le hacía su mejor confidente.

Ya cerca de medianoche, lo dejó nuevamente en su jaula para que descansara.

Revisó sus correos, los cuales contestó de forma rápida y breve, mientras se servía un paquete de papas fritas.

Luego fue al baño para lavar sus dientes. Apagó las luces y se echó sobre la cama.

A pesar de estar cansado, no sentía muchos deseos de dormir. Solo cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la música, la oscuridad y la calma que solo su habitación le otorgaba.

Sin saber que se perdería unos minutos mientras escuchaba ''Sleep'' de MCR.

…

No supo cuántas veces llegaron al orgasmo esa noche, pero no se sintió del todo satisfecho. Si bien, el cuerpo de esa mujer era algo que cualquier hombre hubiera deseado poseer, mientras lo hacían, no pudo concentrarse completamente. Su mente estaba en otro sitio, recordando al joven modelo.

Desde que lo vio dormido en la biblioteca, y hasta adoptando esas poses tan sensuales en el set de la agencia. Cada expresión y acción de ese chico, era algo que llamaba su atención.

Un vez terminaron su última ''ronda'', dejó a la chica descansar, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, para darse una ducha rápida.

Al salir, se encontró con su acompañante, quien dormía plácidamente. No se molestó en despertarla. Se vistió sin prisa y dejó una nota a la chica, ''agradeciendo'' sus atenciones.

Bajó al vestíbulo y pagó por el servicio y las horas adicionales que pudiera quedarse su acompañante en ese cuarto.

Volvió a su auto y vio la hora en su celular. Solo era la una de la madrugada, por lo que aún podía llegar a la residencia antes que las puertas se cerraran, dentro de media hora.

Puso el motor en marcha y se dirigió al edificio residencial universitario. Se estacionó en su lugar de siempre, para luego entrar y saludar al administrador de turno, quien le indicó que por poco ya se quedaba fuera.

Mientras esperaba por el ascensor, recordó nuevamente al castaño y sintió deseos de verlo. Sacó el papel de su caja de cigarrillos y lo desdobló para observar lo que había anotado. En dicho papel solo aparecía su apellido y su número telefónico.

Subió al ascensor y presionó el botón con el número 3. Luego de unos segundos llegó al tercer piso. Bajó y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación con una placa donde aparecía el nombre de quien la usaba.

 _Habitación 309: Oikawa Tooru_

Tocó a la puerta y esperó por una respuesta, casi arrepintiéndose por haber llegado a esas horas a tocar su puerta.

…

Despertó en pleno coro de ''Creep'' de Radiohead por un ruido que escuchó a lo lejos… ¿Aquello sonidos de golpes los había soñado?

Miró su celular y se dio cuenta que eran pasada las una de la madrugada. Encendió su lámpara en la mesita de noche y se levantó adormilado para apagar su computador.

Sintió nuevamente que tocaban a la puerta y se dio cuenta que no era un sueño. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar de quién se trataba. Algo le decía que no había necesidad de preguntar.

Y tenía razón.

-Buenas noches, Waka-chan- saluda con una sonrisa y se hace a un lado para dejarlo entrar- ¿Qué tal tu cita?

-Aburrida- respondió a la interrogante y entró sin titubeos a la habitación. Observó entonces la cama desordenada- ¿Estabas por dormir?

-La verdad si… fue un día un tanto pesado- dijo mientras cerraba la puertas tras de sí y mira como el moreno dejaba sus bolsas sobre la mesa- ¿Y tú Waka-chan? Creo que el cansancio hizo que te perdieras y equivocaras de habitación.

-Estoy justo donde quiero- dijo mientras miraba la jaula donde estaba el pequeño roedor-

-Ya veo…- se acerca un poco y mira también al hámster ah, cierto… esa cosita peluda que ves así es Momiji- lo presenta, casi olvidando que había mencionado su nombre como si de su novia se tratase.

-Momiji… tienes buen gusto para las parejas- comentó tratando de bromear, pero un bostezo lo dejó en evidencia frente al castaño-

Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, pero en ese momento prefería estar con el otro chico. Se giró, encontrándose de frente con el castaño, quien no parecía estar molesto con su presencia.

Por otro lado el dueño del dormitorio se sentó, estirando las piernas a lo largo de la cama, bastante complacido al notar como el moreno parecía devorarlo con la mirada.

-¿No vienes?- dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas al colchón, invitándolo a ponerse cómodo-

El moreno quedó unos segundos observando la posición en la que se encontraba el otro, deleitándose con esas piernas, blancas y delgadas; antes de acercase y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Waka-chan luce cansado… ¿Acaso tu cita te dio mucha batalla?- dice en tono burlón, pero igualmente su burla se vio opacada por un bostezo- vaya… ni puedo hacer mis burlas con propiedad- se ríe de sí mismo.

El moreno observó como el otro frotaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, para luego recostarse en la cama y estirar su cuerpo en un signo de agotamiento; dejando de esta forma que su camiseta se moviera un poco y su abdomen quedara algo descubierto, exponiendo su ombligo y algo más de piel.

-Al contrario- respondió a la pregunta del castaño, observando de reojo su abdomen al descubierto que, bajo esas circunstancias, le resultaba incluso más sensual que cuando estaba posando en el set- no llegué ni a la mitad de lo que quería hacer- finalmente se dejó caer en la cama.

-Ya veo- se acomoda más al rincón para darle más espacio al moreno- que lamentable que tu cita no te haya podido satisfacer. Tal vez ella solo siguió hasta conseguir su propia satisfacción… es una pena que tú no-

\- No me extraña, nunca estoy satisfecho, las mujeres carecen de resistencia - confesó con cierto fastidio-

-Entiendo... que mal que no encuentres a alguien que te satisfaga- dijo con tono complaciente y sin recibir respuesta.

La cama no era muy grande, así que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y sus rostros frente a frente. Se sintió entonces el sonido de algo que era roído desde la jaula del hámster.

-Parece que Momiji quiere un pequeño bocadillo de medianoche- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- ¿No te parece que es la cosita más tierna del mundo?

Habría querido responder de otra forma, que él era más adorable a su parecer, pero solo se limitó a asentir.

-Momiji es mi pequeño bebe- dijo con toda alma- me lo regaló Maki-chan cuando llevaba casi 6 meses aquí. Dijo que era mejor que estar solo

-Es una buena compañía- ignoró el nombre de la persona que acababa de mencionar su contrario

-Así es. Momiji es el mejor confidente que puedo tener- dijo mientras sentía la respiración del moreno chocando en su rostro.

Era todo un misterio que a pesar de ser un completo extraño, no le molestara tenerlo en su cama en ese momento.

-Waka-chan es extraño… pero me cae bien- dijo sin una pizca de ironía en sus palabras y en sus ojos-

Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su anfitrión, no pudo menos que esbozar una leve sonrisa. Sabía que estaba siendo sincero por primera vez en toda la noche, ante lo cual y como respuesta a sus palabras, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó sin articular palabra.

Ese gesto le llamó la atención al modelo, pero no le molestó. Simplemente se dejó abrazar y respondió al abrazo, llevando las manos hasta el cuello ajeno y lo rodeó con cuidado.

-Si te molesta, solo dilo… aunque no tenemos tanto espacio, así que no hay muchas opciones para acomodarnos- dijo con un deje de humor en la voz-

-No me molesta- dijo con voz adormilada y sin oponer resistencia alguna, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A los minutos después le siguió el dueño del cuarto, quien cayó en un letargo profundo; sin saber del tiempo que transcurría, ni de las gentiles caricias que recibió por parte del moreno durante la madrugada, cuando ambos cuerpos se apegaron más en busca de un poco de calor. No supo de las mantas que terminaron por cubrirlos a ambos, ni del nombre ajeno que susurraba medio adormilado cuando abrió los ojos al sentir las caricias recibidas. Solo el silencio era su testigo y guardaría el secreto de la primera de muchas noches que pasarían juntos en esa cama, aun cuando ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo cuatro apenas terminado y publicado; así que no sé cuánto llegue a demorar en tener el capítulo cinco. Nuevos proyectos en el trabajo me consumen y asumo que estaba sin ganas de escribir nada de nada, pero como dije antes; no quiero dejar inconcluso esto.

Me disculpo si, dentro de mi apuro, cometí alguna falta ortográfica.

Infinitas gracias por leer.


End file.
